Black Feathered Love
by CrescentFlame
Summary: When you've lost everything and starting anew is out of the question, why should you live? Even though I know this, why am I still so set on living this life? Why am I still here? Kuroumaru X OC


**Disclaimer: I ain't the owner of any of this! Except the OCs and plot! Now, enjoy...**

**Summary: When you've lost everything and starting anew is out of the question, why should you live? Even though I know this, why am I still so set on living this life? Why am I still here?**

**Pairing: Kuroumaru X OC**

* * *

(Kim's POV)

I stare at my new home, a two story house with a small, one-story bakery in front, thinking; 'This is my new home?'

"Come on, Kim," My new father smiled at me, "We best hurry in before it gets too dark."

I merely nod and follow him into the bakery to see a young woman with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail wearing a bright cheery smile on her face talking with a customer. She looks at us and her smile brightens as she says, "Welcome home!"

"Aya-chan!" My new father, who's name I believe was Hiro, replied, "This is Kim."

"Kim, you say?" The customer said, turning around, "Why she's only a child."

Aya smiled, "Isn't she adorable! The poor dear just lost her entire family, so me and Hiro-kun, decided to adopt her!"

"Child?" I said as one of my eyebrows twitched at being called a child, "I'm sixteen, that's hardly a child."

"That's true," The customer chuckled, nervously, "Well, you all have a great day, and thanks again for the cake."

"No problem! Have a great day!" Aya and Hiro both said cheerfully as their customer walked past me and out the door. Hiro then went and flipped the sign on the door, probably to say closed.

"Now," Aya said, "Why don't I show you to your room, Kim-chan!"

I nodded, grabbing my stuff from Hiro and following Aya upstairs to my bedroom. It was actually quite plain, though. There was a bed and desk with a chair and on the side was a closet.

"So," I said, "This is my room?"

"Yes," Aya nodded.

"Thanks, Aya." I said, putting my suitcase on the bed.

Aya nodded, "Why don't I go down and fix dinner."

"Okay, that works." I replied.

Aya then walked out the room, closing the door behind her. I sigh, "How'd I get stuck here?"

I sit down on my bed and stare out the window, "Why didn't I end it all? Why am I still alive? I know there's no hope for me to be happy, not after that night. Not after my exile from society."

My eyes narrowed at the full moon, when I saw a black figure fly through the night, barely visible in the moonlight. It looked like a humanoid bird. Could that be it? Could that figure be what's keeping me alive? Curiosity overcomes me and I have this weird feeling that my life is about to get quite interesting.

* * *

~NEXT MORNING~

* * *

I awake to find that the sun has yet to rise. I look to the clock, it's 6:30 A.M. I sigh and fall back onto the bed. Why am I such an early bird? Today I start high school with other kids, who are all probably way smarter than me. What's next? I meet someone who thinks I'm attractive? Ha! Like that'll ever happen. Turn to me side and close my eyes, then I hear the window open; I quickly sit up and turn around only to see a young man with messy black hair and red eyes dressed like a samurai. He looks a little surprised to see me, however I'm nearly frightened to death, but he seems to already know that because he covers my mouth when I'm about to scream.

"Be quiet," He whispered, "I'm not here to hurt you."

I bit his hand causing him to pull his hand back. Now, common sense would tell me to scream and call for help after that, but why should I start listening to it now.

"If you're not here to hurt me," I said, catching his attention, "Then why the hell are you here?"

"I just," He replied, "wanted to talk to you, alone."

"So, you sneaked into my bedroom," I replied, "This early in the morning?"

"I was busy with something else that took little longer than expected."

"And you couldn't until tomorrow?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm truly sorry," He replied, "But ever since I laid eyes on you, I've been captivated by you."

I blinked a bit before saying, "You're joking, right?"

"I never joke."

"Well," I sighed, "They say there's a first time for everything."

"First time?" He asked, catching my attention, "No one else has ever noticed your immense beauty?"

"Immense beauty?" I said in slight shock, "No one has ever considered me to be anywhere near attractive in the first place."

He growled once I finished, which scared me slightly.

"Um..." I said, "What's your name?"

He stopped growling, much to my relief, and said, "My name is Kuroumaru."

"Nice to meet you, Kuroumaru," I smiled softly, which made him blush slightly, "My name is Kim Sakuya."

"It is truly a great honor and a great pleasure to meet you, Kim-san." He bowed.

'Oh boy,' I thought, 'How'd I get a boy like him, again? Well... He is actually quite attractive, if you leave off that serious look on his face. Wait a sec! Are those wings?!'

"Kuroumaru?" I asked, catching his attention, again, "What exactly are you?"

"I am a Tengu." He said.

"Tengu?" I said, thinking for a bit, then saying, "So you're a yokai?"

"Yes."

"Good thing my real mother's not alive, or she'd faint." I whispered softly.

"Real mother?" He blinked.

"Kim-chan!" Aya's voice shouted, "Are you awake?"

"No!" I shouted back, turning to face the door before doing so, of course.

"Well, then how about you come down here and help me get breakfast ready!" Aya chirped.

"Fine." I replied before turning back to Kuroumaru to find him not there, only a black feather on my bed and an opened window. I picked up the feather, smiling softly as I twirled it around in my fingers, as if it was a gorgeous flower. I guess that's because it kinda was, to me that is, after all it is from the first man to ever say I was beautiful. I closed the window and curtains, before getting dressed in my new high school's uniform; a white dress shirt, a red plaid mini-skirt, and my own touches, black tights and an oversized red hoodie. I walked over to the mirror and brushed my shoulder length auburn hair. Then I walked down stairs to see Aya busy cooking.

"My, Kim," Aya smiled, "Why don't you look good in your uniform!"

I didn't reply just head over to the table. Soon Hiro joined us and suddenly I felt like this was a normal family, the normal family I wasn't used to.

"Kim," Hiro said, catching my attention, "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," I replied.

"That's good." He smiled.

I finished eating and then stood. I looked at the box wrapped in a cloth on the counter.

"That's your lunch," Aya smiled.

"Thanks," I replied as I grabbed my bag, which I had packed last night and brought down with me. I placed the lunch in my bag and started off towards school.

"Have a good day!" Aya and Hiro both said as I left.

* * *

(Kuroumaru's POV)

As I flew home, I couldn't seem to understand, why no one ever noticed her beauty. Why? She's got to be the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes upon. Yet, no one's ever noticed her beauty. It makes no sense.

As I reached home, I heard my father shouting, "Kuroumaru! Where have you been!?"

I turned around to see him.

"I had something important to do." I replied.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain girl you saw?"

I tensed.

"I thought so," Father sighed, "Kuroumaru, what is she?"

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, father."

"No! I mean what type of yokai is she?"

"She's not a yokai," I told him, "She's a human."

"You're in love with a human!" Father shouted, "Soudaichou!"

I watched in confusion as he then flew down the corridors, in search of Nurarihyon-sama, thinking, 'What's wrong with being in love with a human?'

* * *

**Finally done! I finally got it done! Thank you to everyone who has supported me and I may start working on multiple stories at once, so beware! Have a great day/afternoon/evening/night, whatever time you're reading this, and may your lives be filled with happiness! **


End file.
